Death by Snow
by beXdifferent
Summary: Ten friends, a haunted hotel, murders. What can possibly go wrong? EVERYTHING! oh, um i based this a little bit on the shining srry, if i didnt put this on here my story would be deleted
1. Arrival

**Death by Snow**

**Ok really quick before I start this story. I am Jaimee (my account name is beXdifferent) and I will be the author. This is my first story so please review and comment my writing. So, I guess that's it. Read, review, comment!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"We're finally here!" I screamed. I couldn't stand being on that bus anymore. I was going to go crazy. Finally, my friends and I are at the hotel. We were staying at the Overidge Hotel. (Yes I did just make that up.) It is the best hotel in America. We got to go because when won a two week stay here.

Happy to get off the bus, I was the first one bounding down the stairs. My name is Jaimee. I have short, blonde hair that just about reaches my chin. I am wearing my hair straight with me bangs completely covering my right eye. I am wearing kind of tight jeans, a vest shirt, a black and white checkered belt, and skull earrings. I am a happy and unpredictable person.

Next off the bus is Lauren. She is wearing her short, brown hair down and her glasses as usual. Her outfit is composed of a sweat-shirt, swear-pants, and my favorite red and white socks. By the way, these socks light up when she walks. They are amazing. Ohh, Lauren is totally insane!!!!

After Lauren got off the bus, Alyssa, Kaleena, Sara, and Ashley all tried to get off the bus at the same time. Sara pushes through first because she hates being the inside of a sandwich. Her long, red hair was all messed up. Her shirt with the pb&j sandwich on it was wrinkled and twisted around. She quickly stepped of the bus to fix everything. She hated disorganization. Soon enough, Alyssa was off the bus. Her brown and black hair had some how managed to stay in a perfect pony tail through the whole mess. She was wearing a skull t-shirt and angel wing earrings. She wasn't mad about the whole pushing thing. Alyssa never really held grudges.

Ashley fought past Kaleena, who at this point had given up. Ashley was wearing her blonde hair straight, instead of curly today. She was wearing a baggy shirt and jeans. She was a very simple person. Now here comes Kaleena. She came down the stairs looking a little ticked off, but she forgot about it and moved on. She was wearing a simple shirt from Hollister and jeans. Kaleena is quiet, when she wants to be. Other times, she is crazy, loud, and wow!

The first guy off the bus was Dustin. Obviously, he had had too many energy drinks and needed to run them off. His hair was all messed up and he was wearing his favorite red jacket. He wore it all the time. In case you haven't noticed yet, Dustin is a hyper kid, who loves energy drinks. We all stood there and yelled at him for it, but he just blew us off like he always does.

Then came Devon and Ian off the bus at the same time. Devon was wearing his blue sweat-shirt and Bob Marley belt. Ian was wearing jeans and a sweat-shirt. They were both simple people. Simple and Annoying.

Last off the bus was Ethan. Ethan was new to our little group of friends and was just getting to know everybody. He told us the other day that he would have never guessed we were so cool and fun to be around. Ethan is simple yet complex at the same time. None of us has figured out how he can do that. It is very weird but cool.

The bus has just left and we are still standing on the side walk talking. I realized about half an hour later that it was freezing and I want to go inside. "Why are we standing out here freezing to death instead of going outside?" I said kind of loudly. They all looked at me like they were all thinking the same thing. "She might have a point." For once I felt smart.

We all walked into the hotel at the same time. We waited in the lobby forever. Finally, the hotel manager found and greeted us. "Welcome to the Overidge Hotel. You must be the contest winners." Lauren excitedly answered, "Yes we are. I am so excited to be here. This hotel is beautiful!" Lauren was talking so fast that nobody could understand her. We all laughed and Kaleena started to narrate Lauren. The manager just laughed.

He took us on a tour of the hotel and showed us where everything was. We thought it was cool, but why did we need to know these kinds of things. Like, he showed us the basement and the kitchen. The whole time he was doing this, he kept looking at me funny. It was freakin me out.

When we returned to the lobby, we saw that nobody was there. He told us that he had to go somewhere and that he would be back in a flash. Soon after he left, we all started to talk about how weird he was acting. "Did you hear the way he laughed?" "Did he look at me weird?" "This guy is a creep."

Next thing we know we hear a car's engine. We all turn around to find the manager in his car driving off. We all ran to the door to find out what was going on, but the door was locked. On the door was a note. It read:

_When it snows at the Overidge hotel the roads get horrible and nobody can get up here. So, we needed winter care takers. You won the contest. You will be the care takers. I hope you guys make it._

_The Manager_

Sara and Kaleena are freaking out. All off the guys are laughing thinking that this is a joke. Alyssa, Ashley, Lauren, and I knew what was going on. We were going to be stuck here for five months. The only thing we didn't understand was _I hope you guys make it._ That part had me puzzled. Though I wasn't worried about that yet, I am worried about being stuck up here.

I heard a jingling sound. I look at my feet to find a set of keys. I found the key that unlocks the front door. Though, by the time I got the door unlocked, nobody was there. Not even a car we could steal. We were stuck. Stranded.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Author's Note()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well that's it for the first chapter. This is my first story so I hope you guys like it. The people in this story are all real people. Just letting you know. Anyway please comment and review. Please stayed tuned for the next chapter. It should be up very, very soon. Thank you all very much.**

**Jaimee**

**beXdifferent**


	2. One Goes

**Hello. Sorry I have not updated in a while. With track, homework, and gymnastics, my life is busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

I look around to see everybody in some state of shock. Ethan was just standing in the door way, not moving or making a sound. Ashley, Alyssa, and Sara are extremely terrified. They are all basically shaking. Devon and Ian, being them, they are laughing. Apparently they think that this is some kind of joke. Lauren is thinking, pacing the lobby. I'm trying to work things out in my mind.

"All right, I think we need to have a little meeting," was all that I could force out of my mouth. All nine of my friends followed me into the dining hall. It was a beautiful room. There was a gigantic chandelier hanging from the ceiling, tables everywhere, a dance floor, and a small stage where a band would play. There is a door in the back of the room. It leads to a huge, long table. I sat at the head of the table and Lauren sat at the other. To my left was Ashley, beside Ashley was Sara, and beside Sara is Ethan. To my right is Alyssa, beside Alyssa is Kaleena, and beside Kaleena is Devon. Ian and Dustin just leaned against the wall.

"OK," I said, "First of all, we need to come to terms with the fact that we are stuck up here for at least five months." Sara hates being stuck somewhere. She looks as if she is going to get sick. Ian quickly said, "So, there is nothing we can do. I mean we could walk down the mountain. Right?" "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Devon said in a relived tone. Everybody nodded in agreement except Lauren. "Are you all stupid!" "Well, Lauren look who you're talking to." "Shut up Dustin. Now listen, it's to cold to walk down the mountain. We will all freeze to death before we even get close to civilization." "Lauren has a point." Alyssa said disappointingly. "So, is everybody ok with the fact that we are stuck up here?" As soon as I finished my sentence everybody tried to calm themselves down. Then they all nodded their heads.

"Next thing we need to do is figure out where we are going to sleep." As I said this I started to get worried and scared. The guys better not be thinking co-ed. Ethan chimed in, "Hello? We are in a hotel. There are at least four hundred rooms here. We can all have our own rooms." On this note everybody started to cheer up. "NOOOOOOO" Devon screamed. "Have any of you ever watched a horror movie." I laughed. "Of course we have." "Well then, you should know that splitting up is the stupidest thing that you could do when you are stuck somewhere." "He does have a point," that was the first thing Sara had said all night. "Ok, so if we are not going to split up then what are we going to do because I am not sharing a bed or room with a guy." As Kaleena said this her face got an angry look on it. Ethan says, "Well, that problem can be easily solved. We'll just sleep in the biggest suite. There is enough space and beds for everyone to be happy." "That's actually a good idea," said Ashley. "All right," I said, "So, we are sleeping in the suite and not splitting up."

"That ends the meeting" I said happily. As we were exiting the dining hall Ian said, "Man, I'm starving. Do you guys want to eat lunch?" We all said at exactly the same time, "No." "Problem," I said, "Ian's hungry but we are not what do we do." "Well, we could go up to our room and unpack while Ian eats," Lauren suggested. Ethan says, "I'm game." "Ok, Ian," I say, "would you be okay alone while we go unpack." Ian just laughed and said sarcastically, "I'll try not to be too scared." We all laughed and then walked up stairs, leaving Ian in the dining hall.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**This next part is from Ian's POV (point of view) ((He has just made it to the kitchen)) (((What Ian is thinking will be in **_**italic**_**)))**

_Wow, this hotel is sooooo big. I'm surprised that I didn't get lost on the way down here. Man, I don't know how they weren't starving. So, what am I going to eat?_ Ian started looking through the tons of cabinets in the kitchen. _I don't know how the chefs found anything in here._ Ian kept looking and looking, finding nothing but dishes and knives. _Great! Just great, these florescent lights are giving me a headache._ Just then he heard everybody upstairs scream. _Oh My God, I hope their ok!_ As soon as he heard the screaming, he heard laughter. _Ha ha, Devon or Dustin must have scared him. OK, back to finding food. _As Ian walked aimlessly through the kitchen, he spotted a large, bolted door._ I wonder what's behind this. _Ian turn the bolt and pulled open the heavy door. Inside were rows and rows of food. _I finally found the food! YES! Score one for Ian. So, what do I want? _Just then Ian got chills. _Was someone just behind me? This place gives me the creeps. _He ran through the rows until he found the bread and peanut butter. He quickly grabbed the items off of the shelf. _I want out of here, NOW! _He ran back out of pantry, closed, and bolted the door shut. _I will never go in there again!_

Ian made his sandwich and was just about to take a bite when a thought came to his mind._ You know what sounds good, no crust on my sandwich. I know it sounds weird, but really, I think it would taste better without the crust. _So, he carefully pulled the crust away from the sandwich. He ate his sandwich and just stared at the table. He was soon finished with his sandwich.

_MMM, that was good. _He walked over to the trash can and through his stuff away. _Wow, peanut butter makes you thirsty._ He found a cup and walked over to the sink. When he turned the sink on, not only did water come out but the garbage disposal came on. _Hmm, it must do that because it's convenient for the chefs. _Suddenly, he got the strange uneasy feeling about him. _Am I sick?_ Then he heard footsteps. Just as Ian was turning around somebody grabbed his arm and put a butcher knife to his neck. Ian could see a man's reflection in the blade of the knife. The man said, "Would you like to live or die?" Ian tried to answer, but if he spoke the vibrations in his throat would have caused him to cut his neck on the blade of the knife. The man spoke again, "You know, I was going to safe you and make you help me with some things, but you wouldn't be able to do it. Your to venerable and weak" At that moment the man turned the sink on and shoved Ian's arm in the disposal. Ian screamed. The man then chopped off Ian's other arm; pick it up off of the floor, shut of the sink, and left. Ian quickly slumped to the floor. He was dead.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Ok rewind time. We are back to my POV (point of view). (Remember Ian is not dead yet. He just left to go to the kitchen.) **

"I can't wait to see our room," Alyssa said. "I hope there are enough outlets for everybody's cell phone," said Sara. Ashely replied with an "Oh, yeah." I can't believe they are thinking about phones at a time like this. Besides, we don't even get service up here. I looked over at Lauren and Kaleena and they seem to be thinking that same thing. Devin and Dustin were listening to one of Ethan's stories. "This hotel is huge," Dustin said. His voiced echoed down the hall. Some of us nodded in agreement. "This place gives me the creeps," I say, getting cold chills down my back. All of the girls agreed with me. The guys being guys just laughed and laughed. We were almost to our rooms when suddenly somebody jumps out of their room. They scream and we scream back. Soon, Devon had calmed down and said, "Guys, look its Anna." We all looked to see who it was, and indeed, it was Anna. We all started laughing in embarrassment. "OMG, Hi Anna!" Lauren screams. "Anna, how did you get here," I ask. "Oh, well my parents took lane and I here in vacation. Well, I heard that you guys won a contest and wanted to stay with you. So, I found somebody that looks just like me and sent her off with my parents." "I can't believe you did that Anna." Ashely said. "Go Anna," Devon said in his congratulations voice.

We then proceeded to the suite. The suite was huge. There was a living room, three bathrooms, and ten bedrooms. We all ran to grab our bed rooms. I got to my room at last. It wasn't the smallest room, but it wasn't the largest room either. Though, I loved it. It had a huge make-up vanity. There was a cream colored door that led to the closet. In the middle of the door was a big red streak. _Ummm, I wonder what that is. _Just then, Ian screamed. I had never heard Ian scream so loud in my life.

Everybody ran out of the room and down to the kitchen. Their we found Ian's body lying on the floor. He was missing an arm and from his elbow down on his other arm were just a few scraps of skin. All of the guys stood there, shocked. All of the girls started the cry their eyes out. Ian was dead and nobody knew what happened or why.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well, what do you think? Read and review. Ohh, the people in this story are reall people. They are my friends. Lauren even writes here own stories on here. Anyway, read and review =D**


End file.
